Clink Clank
I can hear the noise, clink clank. I hear it in the walls. The floor and ceiling both have the noise. The cursed noise of bottles. Clink clank clink clank clink clank. I hear this in my mind. No one else hears it. I am the only one that hears it. But why, why me? The clinking and clanking won't stop. What should I do? Suicide? No, I am to young to die. I am already deaf, so cutting my ears off wont work. Maybe a ride in the car will help. The car ride did not help. But I did pass a Gamestop. Maybe a game will help? I walked inside and saw that they were going out of business and only had one game left, Super Bottle Runner. I would have said no to the 99 cent offer but when I touched the cartridge, the clinks and clanks became faint. I decided to buy the game. After I got home I began playing. For the first time in months I did not hear clink clank. I was happy, so very happy. I continued playing the game, it was a simple platformer. You jump from bottle to bottle in each level. If you stood on a bottle to long it shattered apart. I decided to see what would happen if I died. I let my character fall into the void and a loud noise played in my head. It was a mix of flesh and bone being torn apart. The game showed a picture of a man's corpse. The man had all his bones broken, his body was mangled and bleeding, and he stayed in a pool of blood. The picture was really realistic and it had the shadow of a large building looming over the corpse. The words Game Over showed up on the screen and one option, Continue. I took the game out of my SNES and tossed it into my closet. The moment I did so however I started hearing the clink and clank once more. It got louder the farther I went from the cartridge. I opened my closet to see that the game was missing. I looked around my room in an attempt to find it. I walked into my living room to find that my T.V. was on. And in the SNES was the game cartridge. I went over to the SNES to finally hear the clink and clank noise begin to disappear. On the screen was a new character. I was suprised to see that the character was me! I began to play the game until my voice to word telephone got a call. It was my brother's girlfriend. She said that my brother was dead, he had jumped off a building. Then I realised something, the last character I played as in the game looked like my brother. I felt sick, I hung up the phone and took the game out from the SNES. I brought the game to a shooting range where I asked the person to toss the cartrage in the air for me. He did so and I shot the game to a million pieces. After that the clink and clanks played again. And I could not stand them. When I got home it was late, so I went to bed. But with all the clinking and clanking I could not sleep. I tried desperatetly to fall asleep but I was unable to. Suddenly the sound of flesh and bone being torn apart played in my head. I got up and looked into my living room. The game was playing itself, and it had killed the character. After I saw what happen the cartridge vanished from the SNES and was gone. I felt tired and sick, my breathing grew heavy and I passed out. When I awoke I saw the side walk getting closer as I fell. People were screaming, wait screaming? I can hear. I can listen to people! Sadly it will be short lived. Before I hit the side walk I heard the noise, clink clank for one last time. ---- Written by: Gamesitegames Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Video Games Category:Video Game